bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Krysto2002
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lego6245 (Talk) 23:52, January 17, 2012 Just Yeah Just happening to stop by, notcing that fine Steam group you have, then browsing your stats to notice you beat Shoel with ???, Judas, and Cain at the same date, and time? (and minute?) Bravo. BRAVO. -Fawful Dear Krysto I feel so sorry for you. I saw what you posted on Lego's page and felt upset. I saw the playable characters page and fixed it, but didn't realize it was the whole site. I appreciate the work, and hope Lego is back soon. :) Soulsilvers 20:52, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi thar:D i just put this message here to let know that i'm NOT the troll. but if you need any help tracing him,just give me a call ;) The Doctor Boss Navigaton Just created a navigaton for bosses, that way you have to go to the bosses page everytime. Try it out! Hey man , can you help me with a question ? you know when this so waited release will go be launched? D: , Cuz i can't wait anymore TT.TT Sorry, was trying to fix the trinket page by putting everything in alphabetical order and looks like I fucked it up. I'll make an account later and try to be more careful with my edits next time. Screenshots Hi, I'm taking a lot of screenshots with my WoL playthroughs (images of items, effects, etc) and I'd like to add them to the WoL page. How do I do that? Hey you. Yes you. Fellow admin person. Please add me on Steam ASAP. Username is the same as my Wikia one. Lego6245 20:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Krysto, I am uploading several item pictures, you can check them in my collaboration page (not sure how wiki stuff works yet :P but willing to help a bit) : http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Daisukereds New Enemies Hello there, i wanted to add a page for each new enemy like the old ones even though the names are not official yet, who knows maybe you plan on making them yourself or you assigned others and i'm getting in your way, so i wanted to ask you first. Sulimen 18:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the spam of edits, when I edited the wiki(The one about the cursed skull) I was like, why not make an account and have it credited to me. I hope the information I put in was useful. Oh and I'm new to wikis so I hope I am doing good :) ____________________________________________________________ Thanks for the welcome, I never helped a wiki and I hope to do well in helping with more information for the binding of Issac, I do apologized for so many edits. I am bad at english and I use Microsoft Word to fix it a lot of it. I hope I can help out and the information I provided for the skull and infestation was helpful. Mr. Om Nom Nom Nom 21:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Krysto... tried to upload my pimped WotL Isaac for the contest... but the forum page says The settings on this account do not allow you to add comments., so I'm kinda stuck... if it's acceptable, here's my entry... WotLContestentry(BasementBoy).jpg http://www.flickr.com/photos/spiderbytes/7321251396/in/photostream "Ugh! I am WAY too hungover for church!" Thanks and sorry for my confusion! D Hey, what do you think about baseless speculations in trivia sections? Ok or should we keep it informational? I'm soo sorry I missed the contest (urgent family emergency) and i had to find the perfect picture and now i have it and it's closed can you let me try pleease? I forgot the link please forgive me <3 http://imgur.com/i21xo Just let me know how I can help, I encountered Lokii (second form of Loki) but didn't want to upload it because I didn't know if my first upload was okay or not, but anyway, just let me know what I can do to help...TheBadEnd 03:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the welcome!! I hope with the pics I upload you guys will be able to use them in the Wiki here :) -Shoryia Random Achievement "My greatest accomplishment, which few can attest to, is having beaten mom's heart BEFORE mom" Haha thats funny, I've done that too, but I've yet to beat mom since the run I was was so ridiculously over powered and I just started playing this game. I forget how I even skipped a level but I think it was from a chest or error room or something weird. Pewp pile 13:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 'ello Some questions... #Is there somewhere the community as a whole to discuss big things? Wikiwide changes and the like? #Is there a particular reason items don't all have individual pages? Hmm, I think that's it for now. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vis fio? When you said that no one noticed that, did you mean the "Vagina monster" edit? There are constant idiots that likes to mess with the edits, they probably edited that yesterday or today. At least they didn't delete the whole thing Sulimen 21:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, my punishment has been served. Can I PLEASE have one more chance at chat? I know I don't deserve it because of what I have done... but just for only one time, can you PLEASE un-ban me? Yes, I know other people can see this. That's how much it means to me. I'm a baaaaad fetus :( Delta14 22:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) HALP You said to tell you if I needed help and I do so how do I add music that auto-plays like you did D: Sturmortiis 03:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Sturm(ortiis) Wanted page We still need a Wanted page for the wiki! Doomspeaker 13:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Umm you know Wanted pages are part of the actual wiki structure, right? They don't need to be created and they can't be deleted, etc. (Also it is here: ) The Light6 14:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :That's not quite what he/we had in mind. In yesterday's chat the group decided upon a quintessential "To-Do" list for this wiki, which either needs to be created or edited to date. :Krysto2002 14:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Why break up the item page so that I have to navigate to other pages to see tarot card effects? As a new player the items page was invaluable. Thanks, 14:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Chris Weird Achievement/Secret Glitch I don't know why this is happening, but for some reason my "view found secrets" page wont work. What I mean by this is that I can see that it says I have 67 secrets unlocked, but if I click the "view found secrets" button, it only shows 13 of them... And I think that the problem is that none of the secrets I get pop up on my screen (Example: Got mom's knife, didn't get the pop up message saying I got it. Got the basement boy achievement, didn't have the pop up message saying I got it.). I don't know why this is happening but I really would love to know why this is happening. Also, I have to quit the game after getting an achievement and reboot for the achievement to actually register. These glitches are making me pull my hair out! I seriously hope this can be fixed. I really love this game and it is a shame to see that this isn't working right. Any suggestions? Also, sorry if this seems long, even though it is long, it still is worth reading. Thanks, omg900 FlashMasterXD (The guy that made most of the pictures) Sorry I do not know how to work these pictures. I am new at editing wiki pages, And these pictures are annoying to place. But you're right, I should have asked before I posted. Sorry once again. Housten, we have a minor problem. it has been 1 full week and i have not been un-banned from chat. is it that i have been bannned for longer, or is it a bug? sorry to bother you again, my lord. yours redeemfully, Delta14 21:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello I just completed my fan idea with Mr. Minos on fan idea page and I have a question, does Edmund look at the page sometimes? Brimstone bug You Sir win a prize for that banner. Seriously that was a good idea. Got tired of telling that to people. Doomspeaker 08:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I had considered recommending that an admin update MediaWiki:Sitenotice to mention the bug, but I guess that huge-ass message on the main page would do it too. The Light6 09:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) My fan idea! Hello I have made a idea on the fan idea's page (Toothbrush) may you please check it out and see if everything is fine, thank you! Emoticons I take on the challenge of makingt them all 19x19 (well those, who have isaac head size). But i want some speacial ones. Doomspeaker 08:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) http://qshare.com/get/1070806/smiles.zip.html Oh and get me a way to communicate with you without me having to write it down on your talk page. Doomspeaker 10:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I am honored as an editor to say hello to the wonderful Admin Krysto. Hello Krysto, I am honored to help you out at anytime when you need me, and I will have fun doing my job as an editor. I am new to the Wikia here, so if you can help me out with something or note a mistake I have made while editing, feel free to point it out to me. Sonic647 23:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Sonic647 Hey! Hey! My name is ThunderShadow, and I just joined here. I have lots of experience editing wikis (on a other account. 6000+). I bought TBOI and I would like to help edit here. Also, I haven't edited on Wikia for 6 months, so I might be a bit rusty. :D I'm living for my 05:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks,i am doing my best to create good photos.P.S.wanna be friends? Thanks,i am doing my best to create good photos.P.S.wanna be friends? Thanks Hey Krysto, thanks for the comment on my work although it wasn't that big. I'm new here to the wiki stuff and wanted to help out my favorite site. Im working on my own wiki online. I will keep on helping out this wiki! Mr.Minecraft2012 13:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Mr.Minecraft2012 Vandalism Maybe as aou can see, I'm trying to keep the wiki clear etc. But it really annoys me, that it's virtually impossible to find every hidden shat annonymus users put onto our pages. Isn't it possible the allow for registered users only to upload and contribute? Doomspeaker 14:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC)